Rebirth
by Poisoned-Tattoo
Summary: Sequel to "Secrets". Vegeta and Bulma have been reborn on Vegetasei and must find each other before it's too late, or else, purgatory. But what happens when Fate steps in to play? AU, BV
1. Chapter One

If anyone wants to know, I haven't updated in forever because my lovely laptop caught a virus and I had my internet shut down by the college resnet. I had to turn it in to get fixed last Monday and just got it back today! SO, I'm back! I put the prologue on the last chapter of Secrets, so if you really want to understand this fic, read that one first.

silentslayer, ziche, Vampiress-06, hottieangel0706- Here is the sequel!

Angel Tinuviel -If you can remember the name of the book, let me know. I'd like to read it!

VSM- I hope this goes up to your standards babe!

Kaibun- I'll try to better myself, but beware! I'm lazy!

Alright, I don't own anything so you can't be mad.

------------------

Ok, you all remember in Secrets Vegeta had short, DBGT hair right? Well, now that he is on Vegetasai, he will have the flame everyone knows and loves. The only real difference in Bulma is that her hair is lavender with some blue streaks, kinda like the manga, and she has a blue tail. She is also Saiyan born. Lets start.

-------------

"Your majesty, something strange has happened." A man kneeled before the other slightly larger man sitting on his throne. The lavish room was gigantic. Red carpeting lined the entire room while the walls were made of pure black marble. It had a rather cold demeanor to it, as if it was meant to suck all the happiness out of you. Behind the golden throne were two parted velvet red curtains. They stretched from the enormously high ceiling to just inches before hitting the floor. The two men sat in silence, the obvious king loosing his patience as the other tried to rid himself of his fear. "Sire. Your son. He died. His heart stopped for two minutes. And, if by some miracle. Well. He's alive again sire."

King Vegeta scratched his chin, the calloused fingers tugging on the freshly trimmed goatee. Finally he just let out a loud laugh and leaned back in his chair, "Of course he is alive. He is to be the legendary!" He then roughly stood, his long black cloak swaying with his movement as he descended the stairs before the throne. "See to it that he is sent to the training rooms as soon as possible. I want to read his ki level. Now leave me."

The king watched as the scared Saiyan ran from the room, slamming the big oak doors behind him. Vegeta Sr. walked on the marble floor, the heels of his boots clicking ever so slightly. He finally reached a giant picture on the wall. His eyes locked with those of an emerald hue. He looked at the picture of what his son was to be. The legendary super Saiyan.

------------------

Six years had since passed since that fateful day. The crowned prince was to be seven years of age on that day and, in celebration, the whole kingdom had set up a regal celebration to honor him. For you see, on Vegetasei, the seventh year is when his legal court training would commence. Not only would his training increase ten fold, but he would learn the ways of Vegetasei and, in turn, become one of the greatest leaders Vegetasei should ever see. However, there was something that the planet did not know.

Inside the palace there was a little girl, no more than six, that had never even met the royal heir. When her parents had moved back, the king decided that she would cause too much of a distraction, her closeness obviously ruining the hard shell that the prince must achieve in order to rule the classes. Instead of just monitoring his development, it was instead devised that the two should never meet until Bulma took over her parents career.

But we all know that these two people could never be kept apart.

Buruma had been walking down the regular corridors she had become adjusted to in the last few years. Her lavender tail twitched in boredom as she just discovered that her maid and best friend, Julema, could not play with her today. Apparently, the prince had yet another party and her services were required there on the penalty of her life. Right now, she could kill that boy. How dare he take away her only friend in this miserable place? Not only that, but she was also forbidden to attend the damned party! How dare he do such a thing! She was the daughter of Vegetasei's leading scientists! She was practically royalty for all of her inventions, let alone her parents.

Angry and no longer paying attention it was only fate that would cause her to run head into the one her heart despised so much, the crowned Saiyan prince, Vegeta. The two toppled over each other, Vegeta being the first to rise. Staring down at his new found enemy, he aimed his hand to her, preparing to blast her. Shock was all he felt, however, as the little girl he was set to blast grabbed onto his hand, helping herself up. "Thank you."  
  
"I didn't intend to help you, idiot. I was going to blast you! How dare you grab the hand of the mighty Prince Vegeta! Do you realize you have signed your own death warrant? Prepare to"

"YOU! YOU ARE PRINCE VEGETA! HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU! YOU, You, BULLY!" Vegeta found himself backed against a wall as tiny fists pounded on his chest. Instead of blasting her, he found himself yet again too confused to move. For a few minutes that is before he put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her across the narrow hall into the opposite wall. Instantly, the breath inside of her was forced out as he roughly shoved her against the wall, their bodies only inches apart. Now he was moving his hands to her throat.

"Never threaten me pathetic girl." He smirked as he watched her anger disapate with every choking breath he took. Almost sure she was going to die, she looked into the eyes of her killer. As the two made eye contact a sudden flash of light tore them apart, forcing Vegeta into the opposite wall as Buruma slid down her own.

-what they saw-

"Vegeta, don't be so stubborn. It's only a hair cut." An older version of the girl stood next to an obvious replica of Vegeta. She wore a pink tank top with blue jeans, brushing her long blue hair with a fine tooth comb. 

"I don't care. You are ruining what took years to grow!" Vegeta angrily paced the room.

"Vegeta it's MY hair. Not yours." They watched as Vegeta smirked and walked over to her, forcing her to place down the comb. He gently ran his hands through her hair.

"Woman, this hair is more for my own pleasure than your own," was all he said as he leaned down to kiss her waiting lips.

---

The two children, both frightened beyond anything, could do nothing but stare at each other. 

---

Meanwhile, down in hell, a young apprentice sat at a computer. He had been waiting years for the opportunity to rise and now, he had taken the leap. He stared at the screen, the files saying memory download, .5 complete. "Damn this modem...". Indeed, it seemed that someone had planned on interferring with Fate.

----

Sorry for any spelling errors, but word pad doesn't have it. I am looking for a beta reader. Interested? Email me at and give me your name, email address, and pen name. I will only accept fellow B/V authors!


	2. Chapter Two

Alright, so I hope I getting a basic plot started because this is one story that is only half way mapped out. In fact, I'm spending half of my time in college day dreaming of where I want this to go, not to mention I'm not even sure how the ending will go. I'm one of those writers whose characters tell them where to go (see "Alex and Emma" to completely understand). So I will be completely honest. If you know me, you know that I can't stand to have the run of the mill story lines. In fact, even in real life I try to be as unpredictable as possible. In conclusion, lets see where we go today.

I don't own DBZ or any such product. I only own the characters I made up, which are those you have never heard of before, and the story lines not used in the saga.

------------------

The two stared at each other, breathing heavily as their young minds could not understand the complexity of what they saw. What kind of witchcraft did the other cast on them? In fact, why would such a naïve mind come up with an adult situation such as that? Overall, what the hell was going on? Vegeta had made up his mind that the little bitch had sent such a vision as to distract him from murdering her. Clever little witch. Buruma, on the other hand, decided that the lack of air and close death call had forced hysteria and thus, incorrect visions. Kind of like her brain malfunctioned when she was supposed to see her life flash before her eyes. Instead of hers now, then maybe her in another life. Perhaps it was a flash of what she really wanted to have in a past life. But then again, why Vegeta? It was all too confusing for her mind, despite its genius quality.

Now they lay before each other, both either to scared or too nervous to even speak. Buruma was the first to rise to her feet, almost as if she had no control over it as her eyes were still glazed with fear. Vegeta, feeling compelled to do so, quickly stood up and hid all the emotions he was feeling. He pointed his finger at her and opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Instead, he lowered his arm and, like a child, lowered his head. "Explain what the hell just happened right now."

"I...I don't know, your highness." How she hated those words, but right now it didn't seem to matter. Instead she wished that perhaps he might now, but deep down she knew he was clueless as well.

He defiantly pushed his chin up and Buruma could see a flash of anger rage through his eyes. "This never happened, girl." With that he walked away, most to Buruma's relief as she felt she could now cry out her frustrations, something she never did in public.

--------------

Vegeta stormed through the castle, gaurds jumping out of his way as they knew what would happen if they crossed the young prince's path. However, Vegeta's mind was not on the fleeing multitude of people, but rather on trying to forget what happened to him and whoever that girl was. That night he pushed himself ten fold into his training, and, as only a child can do, forgot about his encounter with the girl after a few days. Buruma, on the other hand, could not. Instead, she decided to go with the idea that it was only a delusional image imbedded in her mind. Both children, however, had no idea what was laid before them.

Years passed, and with it came Buruma's sixteenth birthday. She looked into the mirror, seeing her young reflection sporting a regal ballroom dress. Her father had arranged a special get together with the other scientists, and even some first class folk, to celebrate the event. For you see, according to Saiyan law, Buruma was now considered a woman. Though she felt nothing like it, she could now live on her own and be her own person, all at the young age of sixteen. She sighed and collapsed onto her vanity couch, leaning on her hands as she numbly ran her brush through her aqua locks. Instead of being extremely thrilled, like so many of her friends were on their birthdays, she felt worried. Something in the back of her head told her something big was going to happen tonight. Something that should not happen to any girl. She would be betrothed tonight to someone she hated. Sure, every Saiyan girl was betrothed on her sixteenth birthday, their wedding following on their eighteenth birthday, but she had a bad feeling about this. When she was little she was so excited at the thought of her mother setting up her engagement with someone else's mother, but now it was like a death sentence.

In fact, she was downright scared to death.

Her attention was diverted as she heard a light knock on her chamber door. "Who the hell could that be?" she muttered as she went to open it. Upon opening it she came face to face with the boy who she dreamed about night after night, the crowned Prince Vegeta.

"Good evening Lady Buruma," he began, sounding extremely insincere as he read from an official looking document. Bulma remembered hearing about this from her girl friends. Prince Vegeta was required to go to every girl of an elite family on their sixteenth birthday with a traditional speech congratulating them. Instead of getting all awed like the other girls, she saw how much torture he was going through. Instead of being kind and letting him off the hook by excusing him, she leaned on her door way, arms crossed and with a smug smile, intending to make him suffer every minute. Hey, it wasn't like she forgot him trying to kill her. Vegeta's eyes looked up from the paper, immediately noticing Buruma's entertainment. Growling somewhat, he returned his eyes to the paper, "I, Prince Vegeta, am here to personally congratulate you on your sixteenth year of age. Today you become a woman, yadda yadda."  
  
"Hey," Bulma started. "What the fuck is that about? I know my rights as a citizen and it entitles me to the full speech, otherwise, you lose your crown. So," she leaned forward, her face inches from his obviously pissed one, "lets start over, shall we?"

Vegeta growled, "Who the hell do you think you are? I could kill you for your insolence."  
  
"Like I said, your _highness_. I know my damn rights." She said sounding extremely satisfied in herself.  
  
Vegeta roughly shoved her against the wall, looking deep into her eyes. 'Blue,' and just like that the memory returned. "You." He backed up quickly, almost as if she was made of poison. "You are that girl. Your that fucking witch!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh god no. You've figured me out." Her words dripped with sarcasm as she brushed off her dress, turning to leave in her room. Instead of getting the satisfaction of a slammed door, she was rewarded with footsteps as Vegeta followed her inside.

"Don't you dare turn your back on the Saiyan prince, witch." He stated, followed with the bathroom door being slammed into his face.

From the other side he heard laughter, "I think it's happened twice now!"  
  
"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS."  
  
"BUT YOU CAN'T!"

"AND WHY NOT!"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU NEVER FINISHED YOUR SPEECH SO I HOLD YOUR WAY TO THE CROWN!" She peeked out of the door, "and don't even bother trying to start the speech now and then killing me because, under law, I am pardoned for any disrespect towards the Saiyan prince until the speech is given. Including childhood!" With that the door was slammed again.

Vegeta smirked, obviously impressed with the little woman. 'So she wants to bring up that incident?' "Woman, I came here to perform my duty, so if you'll let me." He savagely ripped open his paper. "Good evening Lady Buruma. I, Prince Vegeta, am here to personally congratulate you on your sixteenth year of age. Today you become a woman and are entitled to more freedoms than ever before. You are required to become betrothed today and, figuring your status, you are engaged to." Vegeta flipped the page. "OH HELL NO!"

-----------------

The two stormed down the castle together, bearing into the throne room. Both marching straight up to the king as he looked down, obviously knowing he was in trouble now. Vegeta started first. "Father, you can't be serious. I can't marry this...this thing!"  
  
Buruma pushed the prince aside, curtsied as was law, and started, "Your majesty, with all due respect, but what the fuck? I am not even royalty!"

The king looked down and laughed at the sight. Buruma was still in her celebration ball gown and Vegeta in his ceremonial suit (1). They looked like they could be married at that instant. King Bejita sighed and stood up, wiping away the slight tears from his eyes, and walked over to the picture of the legendary. "Vegeta, Buruma, do you know what this is?"  
  
The two rolled their eyes, King Vegeta was known for giving his over dramatic speeches when confronted. "The legendary," they muttered.

"Yes, remember that." With that, the king ran out of the hall (2).

Buruma and Vegeta stood there, mouth open, confused. "What the hell did he just do?""I think he ran away, Vegeta."

"Oh." Both stared at each other a minute. "I don't want to marry you."  
  
Buruma, rather offended but in the same boat replied, "Well you think I do?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and cockily replied, "Of course."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Who wouldn't I mean, I am a prince, sexy, handsome, intelligent..."

"Cocky, head up his own ass, indignant, rude..."  
  
"I should kill you for that."

"Go suck a goat, Veggie head. I have a party to attend."  
  
Vegeta swore to himself as she walked out of the throne room. This woman was not going to be easy to get along with.

------------------------

1) Bulma- Think of the dress Hillary Duff wore in her new Cinderella movie only with spaghetti straps. Her hair is down and curled loosely

Vegeta- his usual wear only all black. His armor is black with red trimming and he wears a black cape with red underneath (like Tuxedo Mask's cape). The clippings for his cape to attach to his suit are made of gold and are the crescents for Vegetasei.

2) I find that I like the King Vegeta's that have a serious side but are mostly crazy when around Vegeta, but scary when around other Saiyans. In other words, my king Vegeta is a bit of a nut case, but you gotta love him!


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own anything that has anything to do with making money...I don't even have a job anymore!

I decided to do a lil section on thanking my lovely reviewers.

VSM- LOL, actually, I was afraid the insults weren't as clever as we all know B and V could make them. Glad to see my lil phrase from high school worked out though .!

Nall-Chan- WOO!! Somebody who read Secrets! Muahahahhaaaa I have sucked you in!!!

silent slayer- Thanks! Hope to see you again!

Fubu player2005- somehow when I type your name, my automatic spell check changes it to Fibulae so pardon the space! I know it's short, but my ADD always kicks in by the end of the chapter and I'm like "wrap it up wrap it up!" However, as I have nothing to do for 3 hours, hopefully this will work out to be a longer chapter!

Texasgrrl- I actually was going to have them grow up together, but then I realized that writing about 5-10 year olds falling in love kinda freaks me out. SO, I decided to go with the majority (for once) and skip ahead a few years to where I felt comfortable. Don't worry, it doesn't mess with the story line I have planned at all (as they were not really going to get too close as kids anyway). I just wanted to use their childhood as a basis for them knowing who the hell the other was!

Shades of Crimson- as a B/V writer, you should know I've got your back!

Vampiress-06- Happy to see you liked it

7 reviews, the most by far! I am very easy to please...if this hit's a 100 reviews by the end (as secrets almost did), I am seriously going to pee my panties! TMI? TOO BAD!!!

Onto the next chappie!

-----------

Buruma had decided that instead of meeting her troubles head on she would instead take a better approach. Locking herself in her room and crying into her pillow about the injustices in the world. Childish, yes, but it felt so right that she didn't care. However depressed she may be, her intellectual side noted all of her stages. Denial, this couldn't be happening. King Vegeta made a mistake and would be here any second to tell her it was a fuck up. Anger, how DARE he force her into this marriage! Were they still in the primeval ages where this sort of thing happened. Depression, why her? What did she do? She figured acceptance was a long shot off, possibly never to occur. As for the other stages, maybe later. Right now, she had a pillow to soak.

Eventually, as it usually happens, her crying led her to a state of hysteria and eventually nausea quickly followed by drowsiness. All in all, she felt she covered enough ground to fall asleep without feeling like a quitter. It was in this time frame that, if she were awake, she would have noticed a certain prince walking in. Yes, Prince Charles was here to save the day! What? Oh. Never mind, it was just Vegeta. He silently walked over to her bed, watching her as she slept. Sitting down beside of her, it would have been a tender moment if her eyes were not puffy and smeared with mascara and eyeliner. Had not her face been stained with dried tears matted on her foundation and powder and her dress forever ruined by the ghastly makeup, she would have been down right cute. But that was not the case as Vegeta even found flaws in her now mussed hair style. Yes, Buruma definitely had a lot to clean up after awakening. Normally, he would have shaken her awake and demanded attention, but he was not an idiot and wanted to keep his hearing. Actually, he probably already lost a bit of it earlier when meeting with his father. His mind shifted gears and wondered where the hell his father ran off to anyway. Oh, and what was for dinner tonight. Oh God, he was starting to sound like a lower class citizen now. Well, he figured he let her sleep enough and gently nudged her awake. By gently, of course, I mean she was pushed to the floor.

Blue eyes quickly snapped open and Vegeta could have sworn they turned red for a moment as she practically lunged herself at her assailant. Vegeta, caught unaware as he was a Saiyan prince and no one in their right mind would ever dare to attack him, was roughly pushed onto the opposite side of the bed and straight to the floor. Now Buruma, though at a time it seemed like a good idea, had practically fallen to one side of the floor only to launch herself straight onto the other side. Had she considered this, it might have been funny, but right now she had a Saiyan to kill.

Quick as light, Vegeta had his attacker on her back breathing heavily. Though usually in control, seeing the previously mentioned makeup disaster on her face while she was trying so hard to look seriously pissed off brought a roaring laughter from the beloved prince. Buruma, thinking he was not taking her attack seriously, roughly shoved her knee into his crowned jewels. Vegeta, as most men, was out for the count.

Quickly gathering her skirts, she stood up and walked over to her vanity. Seeing her reflection, and Vegeta in a fetal position in the corner of the mirror, she could not control the small smile that gathered on her lips. A chuckle escaped and Vegeta, though in misery, found his composure and stood up, with the help of the bed post of course. Sitting on her bed, he ignored as she took a rag and wiped off the black gook gathered on her porcelain skin. She quickly brushed out her tangled locks and pulled it back into a pony tail, leaving a few strands to outline her face. When finished, she turned around and stormed into her walk in closet, changing into a pair of gray pajama bottoms and a blue tank top.

It was when she emerged and Vegeta looked at her that something went off in their minds. This was what they saw.

----

Bulma had emerged from her bathroom and walked over to where Vegeta still lie in bed, fast asleep. Due to her father being out for a business trip and her mom with him, they had snuck Vegeta in past all the servants and spent the night together It had been fun, no sexual content or anything, but a lot of pillow talk, holding, and kissing. She wore her normal pajamas, gray sweatpants with untied strings and a blue tank top. Her hair, freshly washed, was pulled back into the usual messy ponytail, but it still smelled of lavender, her usual scent. She quietly climbed on the large mattress and over to Vegeta. She tucked herself under the blankets with him, but in a moments notice she was straddling his waist. She leaned over and placed small kisses over his jaw, smiling between them as he slowly stirred awake. When his eyes opened and saw Bulma on top of him, who could deny the smirk on his face? It was then that she slowly leaned down and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Before she could pull away, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her delicate hips and flipped them over so that she now lay beneath him.

"Vegeta, not fair!" However unfair it seemed at the time, Bulma still let out a playful chuckle before Vegeta pressed his forehead to hers.

"Life's not fair, little one."

"The name is Bulma, BUUULLLLMMAAA!"

"Yeah, so?" Before she could say anymore, their lips met again for a most passionate kiss, their tongues entwined and caressing the others.

She delicately ran her fingers under his shirt and lifted it up over his head. Vegeta looked at her with lustful eyes. "How far?"

"Lets find out."

Vegeta nodded and slowly skimmed his fingers across her stomach and finally to the hem of her shirt, copying her actions by removing it above her head. He looked down at her lacey bra and decided to leave it to avoid further temptation. Not able to contain himself any longer, he forcefully kissed her mouth, his tongue begging for entrance that she granted him ever so willingly.

-----

When the two snapped out of their trance of sorts, they found themselves in the previously mentioned position, with their lips, and tongues, touching the others. Vegeta was the first to snap out of it and quickly flew into the air, still hovering above her as he could not, for all his life, break their stunned eye contact. Apparently the vision had been strong enough to force them to role play it in a sense. Nothing was spoken for what seemed to be ages before Buruma let out a blood curtailing scream, forcing Vegeta to lose control and slam into bed beside of her. His weight broke the bed and let out such a commotion that local guards walking by thought an assailant had attacked the prince's fiancé and hurried into the room. The sight they came in on was almost mind shattering. There laid the future queen of Vegetasai on a broken bed with the prince on his stomach beside of her. Both looking extremely mussed and Buruma missing a shirt, her breasts not even covered by a bra and Vegeta wearing only the bottoms to his Saiyan armor (that was previously mentioned in chapter before this). Buruma, quickly noticing her state, was about to cover her breasts when Vegeta threw a blanket on top of her.

"What are you looking at you fools? GET OUT!" The gaurds quickly bowed and ran for their lives, their faces redder than the sky of Vegetasai.

The two, now alone, were panting heavily as everything came together. Another vision, but of what? Vegeta had been wearing some other type of clothes in their vision, but Buruma had been wearing the exact same thing, minus brand name. She quickly threw her shirt on top of her head and looked at Vegeta. "What the hell happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that bullshit Vegeta, you know what I mean."

"You obviously found me irresistible and attacked me, woman!"

"Oh I am so sure Vegeta, that was why I was on the bottom!"

"WELL YOU FUCKING STARTED THE WHOLE THING!"

"OH, I AM SO SORRY, VEGETA! I FORGOT THAT WE WERE FIVE YEARS OLD!"

"WHY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BITCH"

"BETTER THAN BEING A BRAIN DEAD OAF!"

"ARRRG, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"IT'S MY ROOM, PRINCE OF ALL MORONS!"

"I AM YOUR PRINCE, YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT."

"ONLY WHEN YOU DESERVE IT!"

The two glared at each other, both fuming. Finally Vegeta gathered his things and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door. Buruma, on the other hand, turned around and looked at her destroyed bed. "AND WHO THE FUCK IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!?"

-------

Vegeta could not think clearly and found himself running down the twisted corridors of the castle, his destination being the clairvoyant witch.

'Maybe she can tell me what is going on,' he thought.

------

ALRIGHTY THEN! What you think? Ok...now put that in a review and SUBMIT!


	4. Chapter Four

8 reviews! THAT'S ONE MORE THAN LAST TIME (throws confetti in air). OK THEN! My replies...to all of them...because you all care so much!

Yeah, right.

Lil-fox-fire- For all of you who don't know, this is my lovely, kind, reviewing sister. She supports my ass throughout my trials of life and now, supports my writing. Isn't she great? I'm glad you found that funny, as the image in my head made me laugh. I try so hard to make everyone happy...(sob)

The Blue Mync- I hope to hear from you again and I'm glad that you liked "Secrets" as well!

Shades of Crimson- Actually, the way I described her makeup related to how I look when I wake up in the morning after sleeping with it (eyes water, its nasty). Inspiration in all places, hehe.

Texasgrrl- LOL! Wouldn't want that to happen so here is a fast update

DBZ-fan-Jess- Hope this goes up to your expectations

VSM- Yes, still dishing out good insults. This chapter was even harder to write. I kept thinking "How do I fight with Dave?" (The ex).

Fubuplayer2005- All shall be explained in upcoming chapters

Vampiress-06- Glad you liked it

Ruka the evil dolphin- Alright! I have a new book to read now! Have to find it somewhere though. Yay libraries!!!

Ok, now that that's over with, onto the next chappie!

---

Blood dripped slowly down the walls as tortured screams echoed the dimly lit halls of the lowest level of hell. It was here that Vegeta once spent his after life and here where he was being watched by a certain assistant. This creature was neither mortal nor demon, instead, he was just a being. With no specific body, he instead was a dark shadow. His eyes were the only items that made up his form, the emerald orbs moving slightly as he scanned over his computer. He had no name or family. He was created from the lost souls of earth, probably why he felt such an unusual sympathy for Vegeta in the first place. He had figured out long ago that he was created to only be an assistant to the high lords of hell. Instead of obeying his master's wishes, however, he secretly rebelled the idea, furious that so many tragic souls had been locked within him, every day whispering horrid memories. He never slept. He couldn't for they always kept him awake.

He now scanned through the memory file on Vegeta. Everything, even from his past lives, was all saved on the computers memory. He found it odd that the lords would care enough to save it to a personal file on the computer itself rather than following the usual protocol and saving it to a separate disk. Obviously, he was not informed on why this Vegeta character was so important. In fact, he was the first in centuries to be released from hell. But what for? Many of the souls collected there had somewhat switched sides and began to help with the occasional riots, but Vegeta had been told he was the only one to ever do such a thing. What secrets lay from his grasp? They obviously had to be extremely important as he, the right hand man of the high lord himself, was not even informed. Hopefully, one file might contain the answer. The only problem was what would happen if he was caught not only snooping through the files but also giving Vegeta and his woman's memories back little at a time.

He believed the souls would be "relocated" to put it in a lighter tone.

All in all, he knew that no matter what, he was surrendering his life essence to help the two lovers come back together. Who was to call him a monster now?

---

On Vegetasai, however, a certain prince had finally made his way to the witch's quarters. She had opened the door two breaths before he was to knock. Used to the witch and her mysterious ways, Vegeta paid no mind as he simply walked past her ushering hand. She was a beautiful creature, though not by physical standards. Though her hair was gray and white, and her lips trimmed with slight whiskers, her inner kindness and beauty shined through as though the goddess Aphrodite had kissed her lips and breathed into her all the blessings one could bestow upon one mortal being. She was the most amazing woman in the entire castle, yet never allowed to leave her room. Instead, she was confined to the tight cell, only because the king feared he would lose her guidance if she were to elope or such thing. Once again, her magic and loving nature would have over ridden her ghastly appearance.

The witch grasped Vegeta's hand and led him over to her small table. He sat across from her and she gracefully slid into her own chair, made of pure gold and laced with diamonds and rubies. Indeed, the king had spared no expense on treating her like the lady she was, though she secretly wished for one last day outside. But this story is not about her, it is about our two lovers, so maybe we shall speak of her on another day.

She slowly leaned back in her chair, the eons she existed slowly settling her bones to crack and need extra time for her comfort to return. Indeed, living for thousands of years was beginning to take its toll. When ready, she needed not to speak as her deep hazel eyes said all that needed to be said.

Vegeta looked across at the woman, bowing his head as he collected his words. He began when only halfway through, "I am having visions. They are so strange to me, yet, familiar. It only happens when I am with the woman, however. They are always of her and me in, compromising situations." He looked into her eyes, a most serious expression hidden behind the almost black orbs. "What does all this mean? Why her?"

The woman closed her eyes in deep concentration. Oh, she knew the answer, but this was not her role to mess with fate. Instead, she had to be cunning. She had to answer in such a way that would lead Vegeta in the right path and not scare him away from the truth. Enough so that his damnable pride would not interfere and send Buruma to an early grave when he, as the young ones say, "flipped out."

"My prince Vegeta," she began and instantly Vegeta felt as if his soul had become lighter. Her voice, though strained and light as a breath, seemed to shake with such conviction that it was as if ten thousand horses would stampede the room and he would still hear her fragile words. He had never respected such a woman before in his life, not even his own mother, God rest her soul. It was amazing how much feeling this woman could evoke with only three simple words. 

"Prince of all Saiyans, you should know that I cannot give you the answers that you most desire when dealing with Fate. So then, why must you come to me? What peace could I offer you?"

Vegeta shifted in his seat, never feeling so powerless before in his life. "I am not sure what I expect you to say, but only hope that it can, in some small way, ease my mind."

"My prince, you should know by now that I see who you really are. It is only I that you show your true nature to, and for that, I am honored. But I wish you would only come for me when you only need a little help. I cannot help you with every situation that comes your way."

Once again, she grasped his hand and held onto it, her top hand rubbing his calloused ones in comfort. "I can only tell you this. The woman you speak of is very important to your future. Do not let her pass by or you shall die in more ways than one." She released his hands and leaned back into her seat. "Damn this chair. Did your father not realize how hard this alloy can be? A cushion or something, but this, this is hard on an old woman."

Vegeta, knowing that he could get no more from the witch, stood up and crossed the table to her. He lifted her right hand and kissed it tenderly. A silent thank you as they both knew the words could never leave his lips. With a nod in his direction, he left the room, as lost as ever. Perhaps in the next few days, he decided, he could fully understand what Buruma meant to him.

---

Ok, I am done writing. If you don't appreciate it...eat me!

Oh and as for the whole no update till two reviews...thank my sister. She made me do this.


	5. Chapter Five

Don't own it!

Vegeta, having no where else to turn to, decided to collected his thoughts instead of going on a mass murder spree. Though that did sound quite interesting to his perverse mind. Now, this certain Saiyan had a tiny secret. One that would cause massive panic if it were ever to be leaked out to the public. He was an avid music lover. Surprised? Probably not, but for the sake of the story, just pretend. Not only was he an accomplished piano player, but he was known to even compose a few pieces of his own. However, he never uttered a word to anyone of this, including his father. He had been known to even dispose of his professors to ensure this. How would it turn out? Oh, here comes the big, bad Saiyan prince. He's here to destroy our race and blow up our planet! But have you heard? He's a wonderful composer. Oh yes, very respected piano player. Isn't that all tea and crumpets? Yeah, not exactly something to strike terror into the hearts of the people.

So now he lay in his private room, his only remaining place of solitude. Even the training rooms were filled with idiots now a days. He sat before a grand piano, the wood looking more like polished marble and the keys made of the finest ivory one had to offer. Though it had taken forever to receive as it came from a planet called "Earth," he believed it was far worth the wait, not to mention price as it took a lot to keep those idiots quiet. He let out a frustrated sigh and lightly tapped on one of the keys. He only played in minor, the dark and depressing chords he felt that were made just for him. Pulling out a sheet of paper, Vegeta skimmed over the notes. It was his first symphony, based on his life. It would never see the light of day, let alone be published, but it was his life's work and that was enough motivation.

He began to play, his skillful hands gliding over the keys like water. He was in his element.

---

As Fate would have it, Buruma chose that time to look for that certain man. She had spent the last hour searching the common rooms, training rooms, and even a few science labs. She had now approached the dungeons. Though the dreary atmosphere and cold, damp air was enough to make her turn around, she was a woman on a mission. She walked past the many torture chambers, the smell of bile and urine enough to gag her. To help, she pulled out her hankie from the skirts of her dress, covered her nose, and kept walking. Eventually, she reached the end of the corridor. Frustrated, as this was obviously her last resort, she slammed her back against the wall. Instead of finding a resting spot, she instead found herself flinging through. 

Vegeta just happened to be playing when she landed behind him.

Quick as light, Vegeta had her pinned to the opposing wall, reading to kill whomever discovered his secret. However, he found himself eye to eye with his fiancé. His eyes narrowed as he lowered her slowly to the ground. Buruma, however, chose that moment to begin her assault.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESEARVE THAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYW…wait. Where are we?" She roughly shoved Vegeta aside to inspect the new room. The room, though neither large nor small was rather a decent size. About enough to fit 20 people comfortably, she found it odd that Vegeta, the prince of darkness, would be doing in such a bland room. The room itself was completely white. The walls and ceiling had holes punctured in them, meant to absorb sound. One giant halogen light was all that lit the room, but that was enough to make the room horrendously bright. She felt she was in the medical hall, that is, until she saw the only other thing in the room besides Vegeta and herself. A grand piano. Though most Saiyans would not know what one was, Buruma was an educated young woman. She looked back to the scowling man behind her, quirking an eyebrow in obvious confusion.

"Vegeta, why the hell do you have one of these?"

"I like to spar with it." He rolled his eyes, how could someone be that dense? "What do you think woman?"

Buruma now rolled her eyes, "What I mean is, how could someone like you know how to play?"

Vegeta slowly backed her up against a wall, their faces only inches apart, "I am a man of many secrets." He quickly walked away and faced the opposite wall, "You will not speak a word of this to anyone, or I will kill you. It's as easy as that."

"Ok, sounds fair, but on one condition." Vegeta spun around about to yell once more but was silenced by a raise of her hand. "I want you to play for me."

---

Vegeta took his seat on the bench, Buruma, though normally not one to want to be close to Vegeta, sat beside him. He began playing. Buruma watched his hands rapidly pace the keys. She found herself wondering how someone that killed so many innocents could produce such lovely music from the same hands.

It was then that she saw the notes he played did not match the ones written on the paper before them. She slowly put her hands on his and stopped the previous melody. Being rather bold she pointed to the paper in an unspoken gesture. Vegeta, scowled and roughly shoved himself off the bench, walking across the room. Afraid that she had lost him, Buruma found herself moving to the middle of the bench. She started playing the notes on the paper, following perfectly. However, seeing that he ignored her and seemed to be getting more irate, she began to purposely slip up. 

Vegeta, hearing her miss certain notes and striking the wrong chords found himself drawn back over to the piano. Shoving her aside, he began to play the piece from the beginning. It was different than what Bulma had played when she was trying, but only by expression. It was a sad song, occasional outbursts that sounded angry and rash. But then, there was a part that was almost, soothing. Had she asked, Vegeta would have never told her. However, she read the title of that movement. 'The witch,' she thought, 'how odd.' She looked once again at Vegeta's posture. Instead of being rigid and untouchable like he usually was, he was, instead, relaxed. His eyes were closed in deep thought and still he played. 'He memorized this? He had to, the notes match perfectly.' It was then that Buruma felt peaceful. She found herself beginning to lean her head on Vegeta's strong shoulder, occasionally feeling the muscle move with his fingers stroking the keys. Though he would usually pull away, something just felt so right with the moment that he refused to stop her. Instead, he just kept playing. 

Fuck, he would have to just be more of an asshole later to catch up.

"Vegeta." A grunt sounded and Buruma lifted her gaze to him. "You're amazing." She then kissed his cheek lightly, not surprised that Vegeta stopped playing immediately. 

"Don't ever do that again."

"I know, I just had to right then." She gathered her skirts and stood up. "By the way, your father wants to see us. It's something about a woman called Esmonda.

Vegeta immediately left the room and Buruma followed, hearing him whisper something about a witch.

---

It's short, deal with it.


	6. Authors explaination

**_the first story was secrets which took place in modern day time_**  
**VChan04**: **_this is the sequel so it's about 20 years in the future_**  
**VChan04**: **_the only reason they don't have some things that we do is because they are on a different planet_**  
**VChan04**: **_and the only technology they care for is anything dealing with battle or murder_**  
**VChan04**: **_and the basics of course_**  
**VChan04**: **_and their scientists have a few things of their own so they might have different names for similar products_**  
**VChan04**: **_also, they have minimum communication with earth, almost as if earth in general doesn't know about them, but the head of the planet do (think conspiracy theories about aliens)_**  
**VChan04**: **_and in trade for being quiet and trading a few things, they don't get blown up or destroyed by the Saiyans_**

This was an IM I had with someone about if Vegetasai had halogen lights.

Overall, Vegetasai has a few points that are primitive and a few that are modern day and a few more that are futuristic. This is all because of the different planets they purge and races they come across. Hope this explains a few things.


	7. Chapter Six

Anyhoo, reason I haven't updated recently is simple. College. Yup, had exams and everything. PITY ME FOOLS!

I don't own anything related to DBZ and probably never will.

The halls were filled by the sound of running feet and clicking heels. Guards dodged out of the way as the couple charged down the corridors of the palace. Buruma, confused on why such a rush, was starting to fall behind. Eventually she slipped; the broken heel of her shoe stranded beside her. She let out a small whelp as she felt the throbbing pain identified as a twisted ankle. She looked up and saw Vegeta, still running ahead. Though she had not expected him stop she was still disappointed in his lack of concern. The most surprising emotion she felt, though, was jealousy.

Vegeta had not noticed the lack of his fiancé. Hell, he didn't even pay attention to where he was going. He had such caring for this "witch." Caring she knew he would never hold for her. A guard stepped out of place to help his newly appointed princess recover, risking death sentence as one as lowly as himself should not dare to touch a member of the royal party. 

"Are you alright my princess?"

Buruma looked into the face of her, well, somewhat rescuer. She was met with dark black eyes that held warmth she had never encountered in a Saiyan. "Yes…a twisted ankle is all…uh."

He was quick to aide her, "Brolli, your highness."

"Brolli? Well, thank you so much." She tried her best to walk away, but her limp was apparently visible to the naked eye. Especially by those trained in combat and used to seeking out the enemies weaknesses. 

"Shall I escort you to your room princess?" She looked over her shoulder, surprise etched on her face. Such kindness was rarely, and believe me, rarely found on this planet.

"Uh, actually, I need to find the quarters of a servant…Esmonda?"

Brolli cocked his eyebrow. "I am not allowed to enter those premises, your highness."

Buruma scowled, "Well then I am giving you royal permission. You have my word no harm shall come your way."

Brolli sighed, what had he got himself into. But there was the curiosity that lingered within him. He would be the first non royal to meet the elusive witch. In fact, he would be the envy of all his comrades. However, her word meant nothing to him as hundreds of royals before him were known to go back on their word. Was seeing the Saiyan king's prized possession worth death itself? 

"Then, your majesty, I have no choice but to take you to where you desire."

Eventually the princess' limp became too much to bear. Though she was trained in every deathly combat and could handle maximum amounts of pain, somehow walking seemed like thousands of daggers assaulting her very being. Brolli, noticing her discomfort, offered to carry her, to which she reluctantly accepted. They arrived, bridal style, at the doors leading to Esmonda's private quarters. As he was about to place her back on her feet, as to save them from questioning moments later, a certain Saiyan Prince exited the doors. If his scowl wasn't prominent before, seeing his fiancé in the arms of another Saiyan, especially a palace guard was enough to increase his displeasure.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He yelled before he could contain himself. Buruma, startled, ended up clinging to Brolli's neck while Brolli himself waited to be blasted into another dimension.

Of course, when Vegeta screams, people listen. The entire hallway was soon filled with guards, ambassadors, servants, and the king himself. Staying a distance away, only the Saiyan king had the nerve to step up to the scene and address the situation. "My dear princess, what on earth have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Buruma, being one to control a situation, motioned for Brolli to set her down. He complied, but let an arm stray behind her so that she could correctly balance herself.

"Your highness," Buruma made sure to only speak to the king as she knew Vegeta would never let her explain. "I found your son and delivered your message. As we were leaving, no, running to meet with you, I slipped and fell. Your son," she said making sure to give a glance to Vegeta for emphasis, "was so preoccupied with finding you that he failed to notice my distress."

Bejita raised his eyebrow so Buruma continued her explanation, "A twisted ankle, my lord." She motioned to Brolli, "However, this man was so kind as to aide me." He saw the death look Prince Vegeta gave him and remembered the law, "After I commanded him to of course." 

Brolli looked down to her, stunned she would lie to the royal powers just to save the life of a servant. Buruma, not noticing, continued. "My ankle was so badly hurt that I could barely walk. Still is as you see. I asked that he personally take me to you, knowing full well that he was not allowed near these premises. But I took the authority issued to me and commanded it to be so. Since time was of the issue, I made him carry me."  
Buruma looked over to Brolli who simply nodded, going with her story. Buruma smiled and looked to her king, "So you see, your highness, I was simply trying to return to your company in the utmost haste. I am sorry for disturbing you as I know our previous disposition was most unbecoming."

Prince Vegeta simply snorted, not buying any her story while the king pulled on his goatee thoughtfully. "Well, Princess, it seems you have a knack displaying authoritative power. Well done, you could learn a thing or two from her, son." Vegeta growled loudly at his father.

"Well, father, I don't buy any of it. In fact, I believe they should both be destroyed for treason!" 

Buruma stepped forward, "I did nothing that was out of my rights. In fact, I think you should be punished for leaving the future queen of Vegetasei in tremendous peril." She turned to the king, "What if there was a plot on my life and I, being unable to defend myself, was left alone when the prince himself could have protected me?"

"A good point, princess. Vegeta," Bejita turned to his son, "You will meet me in the drawing room in thirty minutes to discuss your proper punishment. In the meantime, I would like you to explain to the princess your next mission." He turned to Buruma and Brolli, "as for the guard, see that he is rewarded for risking his life to ensure the princess's' safety. In fact, I would like to see him promoted to a general! Uh…a high ranking one in fact!" 

There was an audible gasp from the crowd as Brolli was escorted away to carry out the kings order. "Princess, my deepest apologies for my son's crude behavior. I ask that you can see past this incident and view it as a one time only sort of thing." He suddenly clapped his hands together, "Well then, that is that. Vegeta, remember to explain to her what we discussed earlier. Ta Ta for now!" With a dramatic swish of his cape, the king strode down the hall leaving the rest of the crowd to ponder the sanity of their fearless leader.

Vegeta was livid. Worse than livid, he was utterly pissed off enough to kill an entire planet. Buruma, sensing the tension, simply turned to him with the biggest smile she could muster, trying to hide her obvious delight in his discomfort. "Well then, what's our mission?"

Vegeta, after cooling down (by spending the last three minutes ki blasting, cursing, and even killing members of the remaining crowd), began his explanation. "Esmonda had an attempted assassination on her life. She requires something called 'Dragon Balls' to heal her wounds. We have less than two months to acquire them on the planet Namek." He walked down the hall to his room. "We have till tonight to pack."

She watched him leave, a bit confused on what was happening. She heard her name whispered, and she turned towards the sound. It came from within the room before her. Cautiously, she entered. 

"Sit before me my child; I do not have much time to explain what your prince lacked to cover."

Buruma did as told, questioning was not important suddenly. It was almost as if she was compelled to sit and listen rather than let her curious nature take over.

"As you know I have been attacked, stabbed multiple times and my body has only hours to live. However, I have placed a spell that will, in simple terms, freeze time for myself only. Kind of like, freezing my body. The spell will last 6 weeks, and then I will be too weak to perform it again. There is only one thing that can save me, and those are the famed 'Dragon Balls' of Planet Namek. I have chose you, the most intelligent being in this side of the galaxy, and Prince Vegeta, the strongest, to acquire them for me. When you return, make sure you bring a young Namek called "Dende" for he shall perform the ritual. There are seven you must find as quickly as possible. I have cast spells on your ships so that it will only take two weeks to travel there and two weeks to travel back. You have two weeks to find the dragon balls and be on your way home." She let out a cough. "My life must be saved or all shall be lost. I can not explain that now, but you must trust me."

Buruma nodded and stood to take her leave. "I will do as you ask." 

Upon her exit, a different form appeared before the witch.

"Fate, it's been so long since you've come to see me." 

The figure towered over her, "Do not play games with me Esmonda, you know why I am here."

She smiled, "To demand an explanation." He nodded, "Then I have been caught in my scheme."

"It's funny how no one notices that a figure as powerful as yourself could easily heal stab wounds. Or how no one in this side of the galaxy even uses such primitive weaponry. Tell me, why did you do it?" Fate began to fade away, "Why have those two go out on such a wild goose chase?"

The old woman smiled, the frost beginning to accumulate on her skin as the spell began to work. "Because, my dear friend, sometimes fate needs a little shove."


	8. Chapter Seven

I could honestly kill myself now. I have subjected myself into the whole "Buruma and Vegeta go to Namek to find the dragon balls" and "Buruma and Vegeta go in outer space" common story line. It's because of that reason that I have found this to be one of the hardest chapters to write as I try so hard to stay away from your average v/B fic. Over all, I hope you all will still continue to support this story and not roll your eyes or be like "Oh I've read this a million times." I promise to stay away from overused story lines for the rest of my days! (That is, if you ignore the whole Vegeta is still prince of Vegetasai, Buruma is a princess, and they are betrothed thing. This whole story is fucking me up…)

------------------

"Introducing, the great Princess Buruma!" The doors to the great ballroom were opened and a young woman with a tall, and rather muscular Saiyan guard, entered. Buruma wore a dark silver gown that accented her blue hair and eyes quite nicely. It was an off the shoulder, corset like top, the sleeves on it rather poofy. The actual skirt of her gown was a bell shape (think of Anna in the king and I when she dances with the king, only silver). Her hair was a mass of curls pilled on top of her head. Tonight was her beginning of truly being a lady of higher society. As nice as that was, she was no longer allowed to have her hair down when in public or in front of any males, including her own husband. No big deal really, she hardly ever wore her hair down anyways. The only thing to get used to was wearing the damned tiara that was pinned in her hair. Due to the necessity of it looking regal, it was covered in sapphires, diamonds, and the tiniest pearls. Beautiful, indeed, but heavy as well. She was still trying to figure out how it wasn't crushing her skull.

She looked around the room at all the smiling guests. This was her official engagement party. It also tied in with her leaving for Namek the next day, and due to that, that is what most people considered the party to be for.

Buruma held onto his hand as if it held the elixir of life. Not knowing what she was expected to do she felt trapped. She smiled weakly. The crowd whispered. OK, so maybe that wasn't it. Thinking like a true Saiyan, she quickly turned her face into a snooty scowl and lifted her nose into the air. 'Act like you are better then all of them. You can do this Buruma.' Clinging tighter to her unnamed escort, the young woman let him lead her across the ball room floor to stand before a different, more matured woman. 

After her escort bade her goodnight, Buruma turned to face the other woman. This Saiyan, obviously in her late fifties, looked haggard. Her brows were knitted in raw curiosity. "My lady, what have I done to deserve your attention this evening?"

Buruma tucked a piece of her lavender hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she swore she would one day rid herself of. "Please, Mother, don't be like that." She seated herself across the table from her mother. "I have come to visit, this is, after all, the last time you'll see me for a few months."

The other woman scoffed, "You always were soft. I blame myself, really, but what can I do to change that now?" She sighed and a small smile graced her lips, causing her miniscule wrinkles to almost double in number, "What do you want of me?"

"How's Papa?" She looked around the room, "I thought he'd be here."

"You know how he is. I doubt he'll ever attend any celebration again. The last one he attended was our bonding ritual." She sighed, "He's just obsessed with his duty to his king and the Saiyan empire. Nothing more, nothing less. You get used to it."

Buruma frowned. Yes, she was lucky that she had the rare Saiyan parents that showed even the slightest bit of caring for their young. But still, she figured her father would appear to see her off. She was scheduled to leave 15 minutes after the gala ended.

She let out a withered sigh, no, that would be too much to ask for. She was, after all, not exactly going on a life or death mission. She would be back with the dragon balls in only a few weeks and it would be as if she never left. She found comfort in the idea that if she had left, say, for something as a purging mission with elite squadron, that he would have definitely shown up. She wasn't a terrible fighter at all, it was just that she valued science and education far more than sneaky ninja skills. 'I'll have to work on that when I get back, I suppose.'

Before her thoughts could trail any farther, she heard the familiar sound of the blaring trumpets, alerting the crowd that the king was on his way to the ball room. Sure enough, the large oak doors were opened and in strutted the king proudly. Beside of him was his son, the crowned Prince Vegeta, and following was newly appointed Commander of his Majesty's Royal Army, Brolli (yeah, Buruma made sure that the king went a little overboard with Brolli's promotion). The mass of people in the ballroom, including Buruma, struck their right fist over their heart, bowed their heads, and bowed deeply for their sovereign. If they would have looked up they would have seen their mighty king doing a little booty dance. Something he enjoyed doing whenever the crowd did something to praise his regality. Hey, everyone has to get their kicks somewhere. When they stood up, they were greeted by the site of their King smirking to his son who was rubbing his temples.

"My dear subjects," began the king, though in all reality they were really his royal court and royal guests. A young Saiyan warrior, obviously a rookie, whispered the kings error to his ear. The king turned to him and shot him through the chest with a small bit of ki out of his pointer finger. He then turned to the crowd again. "My dear friends!" There was an obvious rise of approval at this. "We have come here today in celebration of two great forces coming together. My son, Prince Vegeta the…well every royal is called Vegeta and we all know his number in lineage so lets move on, and his joining with the royal princess, Buruma!" There was a soft applause as Buruma's escort once again took her by the arm and led her to the stage. She joined Vegeta's side, and he quickly took her arm in his own. The escort bowing before leaving their sight.

"And now, let us have a toast to our most promising young couple. To the strongest warrior and the most intelligent scientist our mighty planet has to offer. May your future sons be proud warriors!" To this, the room drank.

Buruma was repeatedly led around the room by strange royals or members of the kings court or cabinet. She dared not imagine how many she danced with, spoke politics or science with, or how many she had charmed. Over all, it seemed there was no one the princess could win over. She looked across the room. Her fiancé had just kissed the hand of Buruma's mother, one of the women he was forced to dance with due to royal protocol. So far, the couple themselves had yet to dance, something both were strangely relieved over. In previous engagement balls, whenever the couple themselves danced, the rest of the party would remain still and observe. It was almost as if being put on display, something neither of them felt like dealing with. However, she certainly lost her breath when she heard a minister from some neighboring planet come over the microphone. "Since we have yet to witness this dance, could our dear Buruma and Vegeta please grace us with a dance." However, she had to laugh when the King Vegeta, and not the prince took her hand to lead her to the dance floor. Being intoxicated, the king had no comprehension of what the minister had truly intended. And, being king, no one dared to tell him he had mistaken.

She was waltzed around the floor, dipped, and spun like a top before the orchestra took mercy upon her and ended the song quickly. The king kissed her hand, "You dance divinely princess."

"Thank you my lord." She then added through her teeth, "You dance far better than I though."

"Just been around a bit longer, just a bit." He let out a loud laugh which caused the yelp of a poor unsuspecting woman. "Well, I think I shall call this a night. Please wrap this up," he added to Brolli.

Brolli went to the front of the stage, and gave a confused look to the king as if to ask what to say. Eventually he just clicked on the mic for a minute just to say, "Go home" before turning it off again and escorting the princess to her room. They would leave tomorrow, but she counted her blessings. She took it as a great sign that though it was an engagement party for her and the asshole, she never once had to deal with him. Perhaps their marriage would be like that too.

------------------------------------------------------------

The first day wasn't so bad as you would tend to think. In fact, though conversation was limited to Buruma asking questions and Vegeta replying with either a grunt or scowl, it was down right peachy. Not one real argument occurred, but that could be over looked because there wasn't exactly a friendship brewing either. It seemed that both parties had accepted that this had to be done together and the best teams were created because of some sort of understanding. Yeah, right.

In all reality it was driving both of them insane. Before their departure both tried with all their being to find some sort of ticket out of this "adventure." Vegeta had suggested that such a task was demeaning to his status as the prince of Vegetasei. Buruma had researched Namek and found it to be a peaceful planet. Due to this, a lower warrior could be sent instead. Upon her suggestion of sending Brolli with her, the king pleaded with her how that would look upon the common folk. The princess with an available Saiyan for over a months time alone? It was best to send her with the prince so gossip could not begin.

However, Buruma was not to be denied what she wanted. She agreed to go on this dragon ball hunt only if provided by some sort of company. She was granted permission and so the three, Vegeta, Buruma, and Brolli, began their journey.

So now they sat across a table from one another, staring at a hologram outline of the planet, Namek. Buruma had already began making plans for something she called a "dragon radar." Though it could not be completed until finding at least one dragon ball (so she could put in a unique material the ball was made of into the machine to locate it), she could at least put in the map of Namek into it. Brolli, watched her work, occasionally handing her whatever tool she asked of him. Vegeta, on the other hand, had nothing better to do than train, just in case they ran into unexpected troubles. Instead he spent his time keeping watch over the other two members of his party. He told them that he could not be defeated by anyone, so the prince had instead decided to spend his time memorizing the terrain of Namek. This way, he could have some sort of familiarity with the grounds and any type of hiding places the planet had to offer. 'Those weak creatures probably will run for high ground or those caves…pathetic.'

Buruma looked up when she heard her fiancé snort loudly in disgust. "What?"

Vegeta looked at her quickly, it was the first time in five hours that she had tried talking to him. He simply stood up and left the room, making sure to lift his head in a demeaning manner, suggesting she was lower than him. Instead of retorting back to his rude behavior, Buruma just shrugged and continued her work.

Maybe this would be a long trip.

----------------------------------

I stole this from a story this girl at college told our class in orientation. They were doing the play Camelot and when everyone bowed to King Arthur, he mooned them…on opening night!


	9. Chapter Eight

Buruma began to pick at her nails. Yes, she had been on this blasted ship with an egotistical brat and a overly shy guard for what felt like years. Ok, so it had only been one night so far. So what? She was bored, had no one to talk to, bored, fidgety, and, oh yeah, bored!

Needless to say she was about to go out of her mind.

She sighed and slouched in her chair, the war against her cuticles could be fought later. Now, she really needed to find something on this ship to do. Maybe Brolli. "No, bad Buruma. Mustn't have dirty thoughts about certain Saiyan guard, no matter how big or sexy he was. Oh Kami, she was starting to think like a pubescent girl all over again. Not good, not good at all. She had read over the rules of conduct thousands of times. She was engaged to the prince of her planet. Though it would be thought that sleeping with Brolli would be considered adultery, she had the law on her side. Since Saiyans bond for life, any immoral act during courtship or engagement was completely excusable, even for royalty. However, continued indiscretion after marriage and bonding was punishable by execution of both members involved.

Needless to say, she was running on a time schedule if she wanted to have any final flings.

She began to click her nails rhythmically against the table counter before her. It was made out of some sort of plastic, or something transparent at least. She really wasn't that interested in it to completely make sure what the components of it were, just that she liked the sound of her long fingernails clicking against it. Plus she knew if she perfected her speed it would drive the prince completely mad. Hey, she had to get her kicks somehow, and Brolli was currently sparring with the prince. "Ahh, stop thinking about that!"

"What?" Buruma's head immediately whipped up at the gentle, questioning voice. Feeling the blood draining from her face in her embarrassment, she quickly diverted her gaze to her cuticles.

"Oh uh," she mumbled, "just…uh…thinking about my current engagement." It wasn't a total lie. She really had thought about Vegeta. She scanned quickly over her previous thoughts. Yes, Vegeta was somehow in that equation. She could still consider herself an honest person. "So I take it you're done fighting with his royal asshole?"

Brolli's eyes widened. "Princess, you shouldn't speak such things of our royal prince. He could have you…"

"Executed? Please, his father would never allow it. I am 'The Most Intelligent Woman on Vegetasei' after all." She added the finger quotes where necessary. "I'm pretty sure his dad would agree with me anyway."

"Tell me, do you ever get tired of talking, bitch?" Buruma scowled as previously mentioned Prince walked into the room. His shirt was off and he wore training shorts. Needless to say, it was as if every muscle in his body had a sudden urge to try to show off at once. In fact, Buruma had a sudden urge to see if you really could wash laundry on washboard abs. She watched him grab a glass of ice water and chug it down, immediately refilling it so as to hydrate himself completely. Sweat glistened off his every curve and peak. Even his hair, which was usually a straight flame was somewhat limping from the weight of the sweat gathered in it. Something that could be so sexy, especially since Brolli was in the same state, ruined when their scents finally reached her nose.

"OH MY DEAR KAMI!"

Brolli simply looked at her, slight confusion apparent in his eyes. Vegeta hadn't even glanced her way, working on his fourth glass of water now. Brolli was first to speak then, "What is it princess."

Speaking somewhat nasal as she plugged her nose, cursing her heightened Saiyan senses. "You two reek like high hell! My Kami, can't you take a shower or something?" A light blush sketched across Brolli's cheeks and nose bridge. He nodded and immediately left the room to comply to her wishes. Vegeta simply refilled his glass yet again.

"What about you?"

He turned slowly, as if finally acknowledging her existence. "What about me?"

"Are you going to shower?"

He looked at her, well, actually he more glared at her than anything. He eventually took his filled glass and dumped it on himself, the water running down his body. She scoffed, "Oh that really helped the smell."

He grinned, his slightly over pronounced canines glimmering somewhat wickedly in the bright light of the room. "And who said I had to smell good for you? Maybe I prefer that you suffer."

She scowled at him. "Vegeta, do you know your Saiyan laws?" He scoffed as if that were an insult to him. "Then I'm sure you remember this one. Code 589, section 16, bullet 3. Think hard Vegeta…" She then left the room in a hastened walk, not stopping until she slammed the door to her room, conveniently connected to Brolli's, and locked it.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and finished off his final glass of water. Peeking to her door, as if to check she was not spying on him, he immediately rushed to her computer. After a bit of searching, he came across a search engine. Typing in Vegetasei laws, code 589 he began to scan through the sections then bullets. This was what he read:

Three: Likewise, an engaged princess should not be held responsible for any adulterous acts against her future mate during their courtship or engagement time span. Instead, she should be encouraged as to rid herself of any impure or reckless activities as she will be bonded for life upon her marriage to her future king. Should she continue this indiscretion within her marriage, however, she, and her lover shall be executed by hanging in the public courtyard, and the prince shall be allowed to give her a third class burial and declare her family unfit for rule.

Buruma felt the instantaneous satisfaction when she heard the loud growl, stomping of feet, and door slam. However, nothing felt better than the sound of the water hitting the shower walls and she let herself laugh for the first time since they had left.

-------------------------

sorry it took me ages to update, writers block and college life is a bitch! R&R please and make me happy : D


End file.
